A “talking” caller identification service is one in which a called party hears an audible ringtone and/or session invitation arrival notification that sounds like, for example, “call from John Doe,” wherein “John Doe” is the name of the calling party and/or the person associated with the calling number and/or device. In some instances, a called device translates text-based caller identification information into an audible ringtone using a text-to-speech synthesizer, and/or utilizes a provided link (e.g., a uniform resource locator) to download and/or otherwise obtain an audible ringtone from a server. The called device then presents the audible ringtone to a user of the called device.